The existing gimbals are generally fixed to the aerial vehicles by means of screws. However, a client can determine if a gimbal is to be installed in view of his/her actual requirements. If the gimbal is to be detached from the aerial vehicle, a tool is required because the gimbal cannot be manually detached. Therefore, there is a need to provide a quick connector which enables a quick detachment of a gimbal from an aerial vehicle.